Carried Away
by kaia2008
Summary: A long-weekend with everyone back together again - good music, great friends, late night talks, and more than a few drinks... How one weekend can change the dynamics forever…
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Again a huge thank you to Fiberkitty, the best beta a girl could ask for! You have no idea how much I appreciate all your help and friendship!

I own nothing, SM has that pleasure...

* * *

Bella POV

How many times have I made this trip so far this semester? Can this really be the fifth? Wow, I'm really going to have to find a cheaper way to get to Chicago, this bus fare is really doing a number on my fragile bank account. Maybe I can find someone with a car to get drives with; that just means meeting some more people at my school, which would mean not running off to visit my best friends at every opportunity. Nope, I'm not ready to give that up just yet.

I still am not sure why I felt the need to strike off on my own after high school and go to a different university than the rest of my friends. The six of us were so close, and I think I just had to see if I could make it on my own without my safety net there to catch me. Don't get me wrong, I love my school and really, it's close to being a perfect fit for me, but I just can't stand the weekends there. I've made some good friends, but no one that could come close to matching the connection I have with Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. Some would say I haven't given NIU a fair chance, but everything I love, art, music, my friends, is in the city. I haven't mentioned it to Charlie yet, but I'm considering applying for a transfer for the winter semester. All this wasted bus time is really starting to wear thin. And while it's great for getting some reading done for my classes, being stuck in such cramped quarters with a bunch of strangers is definitely not for me.

This weekend should be great! There's a small indie music festival going on in Chicago, so I'm going to try and cram as many bands into the next few days. In all honesty, skipping a couple of days of classes seems like a small sacrifice to the music gods. Edward and I have festival passes so that we can get into as many shows as we can stand. My hearing is going to be fucked after the next five days, and I can't wait! I hope everyone else decides to come to some of the shows with us. I really think they'd have fun if they give it a chance; I'm just having a hard time convincing Alice and Rose of that, they both prefer the dance clubs with that constant thumping bass. Well, I already know Jasper will be coming, at least when he can get away from Alice for a bit, he's as much a club guy douche as Edward. This was made abundantly clear the other weekend when I was visiting and…

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I nearly jump out of my skin as I tear my earbuds out to see what the woman next to me wants.

Being on this bus really does bring out the worst in me. I almost took that woman's head off for asking what time we would be arriving in Chicago. I mean, really, couldn't she just look at her fucking ticket? Did I seem like I wanted to have a little getting to know you time with my seatmate? After giving her the quickest reply in history, my music is back and I'm trying to get back into the daydream that was so rudely interrupted. Anything to make this drive go by that much faster…

When I was down two weeks ago, Alice finally got her way and drug the six of us out to her favorite club. Well, I guess in retrospect the only unwilling ones were Edward and I, Emmett will follow Rose anywhere and Jasper seems relatively resigned to do Alice's wishes. After getting all done up in "proper" club wear, guess the jeans and Chucks were inappropriate for such an occasion, we hit Alice and Rose's beloved haunt. Aside from the deafening relentless bass, the atmosphere left much to be desired. You get two girls just hugging and all the guys stop what they're doing to watch in case of seeing some faux-lesbian make-out action. Although when it comes to that I'm not sure who bugs me more, the guys egging it on or the girls that play into it… I mean fuck, if you find the chick hot have at it, but not just in the hopes that some drunken frat fuck will get off on it. Aargh…sometimes people just annoy the hell out of me.

Okay, so now that I've proved that my rants are not reserved just for the pleasure of others and will occur even in daydreams, I'm starting to wonder about my own sanity… Where was I again?

Oh right, the club… That night was just a disaster waiting to happen. Edward and Jasper seemed to feed off the other's lack of energy and only left the table they found to stagger to the bar for drinks. Then sometime after midnight, when I was able to get away from Alice and Rose and off the dance floor, Edward had disappeared. No one knew where he went, but didn't seem overly concerned. We found out the next day that he somehow got home, but how remains a mystery to us all. As he could barely walk and drank all of his money away, I have no idea how he made it back to his dorm room. This was one of those times that the differences between the sexes reared its ugly head. Alice, Rose and I were all ready to kill Edward for leaving and Jasper for not paying attention to his drinking buddy. The boys, on the other hand, thought it was fucking hilarious that Edward managed to get his ass home while blacked out. Dumb-asses… Nothing like that better happen this weekend. I'll have to make sure I keep a better eye on him, cause he's not ditching me at some club for any reason.

A buzzing in my coat pocket brings me back to reality. Looking down I see that I have a text from Edward letting me know that he and Jasper would be meeting me at the bus station. Sweet, silly boys… Now matter how many times I make this trip, at least one of the three boys insists on meeting me, normally with Alice and Rose in tow. I don't know what they think will happen to me at the bus station, or on the quick cab ride to the campus, but it is pretty adorable. And what girl wouldn't want to get off a stinking bus, to be enveloped in the waiting arms of your best friends?

Seeing the Chicago skyline growing steadily closed, I can feel the anticipation I always get when pulling into the city start to build. I just know this is going to be a great weekend!

After another half hour of driving we were finally getting off the bus and collecting our bags. One good thing from making this trip so often is that I've gotten my packing down to a fine science. Most weekends I can fit everything into my backpack and keep it with me, but as I'm here for the better part of a week this time my bag is a bit bigger. Alice keeps a healthy supply of products, so luckily for me I don't have to worry about the dreaded moisturizer leaking all thru my bag. The one time that happened I thought I was going to lose my fucking mind. That shit just does not want to wash out!

Grabbing my bag from the pile by the bus, I rush inside to see Edward and Jasper waiting for me. I can feel the smile break thru my standard "just-because-we're-seatmates-doesn't-mean-we-have-to-fucking-speak" look that the bus brings out of me. Launching myself into Edward's arms, he catches me in a bear hug that would seem more appropriate if we hadn't seen each other in years rather than weeks. Or if we were dating and not just friends… Jasper, always the gentleman, picks up my bag that I honestly don't remember dropping and with a hug of his own leads us outside to grab a cab back to UIC.

The ride to the dorm is surprisingly short. God how I love a cabbie that knows all the shortcuts and doesn't get caught up in the late afternoon congestion. Not that I mind being stuck between Edward and Jasper, but after two hours on a bus I just need to get cleaned up and back on my feet again.

Flanked by the boys, we hop on the elevator and head up to Alice's room. She's on the same floor as Rose and Jasper, with Edward and Emmett sharing a room the floor below. The set up is next to ideal for me, as it's just a quick run down the fire escape to visit Edward. I'd include Emmett in that thought, but I'm not sure if he's actually spent a night in his room yet. Rose and Alice both managed to get single rooms, which is next to unheard of for freshmen, so Emmett and Jasper spend most of their time with them. That is unless I'm visiting, and then Jasper gets booted to his own room and boring-ass roommate. Mike seems like a nice guy, but the two butt heads at every opportunity. It's always struck me as strange as Jasper's normally so laid back, but there's just something about Mike that provokes him.

By the time we reach Alice's room she's waiting at her open door and flies down the hall at us, a loud "Bella" coming from her as she attacks. Thank fuck Edward's standing behind me, because otherwise Alice would have knocked me clean on my ass with her hug. I guess she really is okay with me coming to crash with her for the next few days and interrupting her time with Jazz.

"Hey Ali! Glad to see you too, but you're choking me. Just loosen up a bit and we're good." I manage to get out.

"Oops… What can I say? I sometimes forget my own strength!" And with that, Alice grabbed my hand and Jasper's and began to drag us the rest of the way to her room.

With a shake of his head, Edward took my other hand and followed us down the hall. The four of us were soon joined by Rose and Emmett. Edward was currently occupying the only chair in the room, while I sat on the floor and leaned against his legs. The other four were piled on the little bed which surprised me after what happened a few weeks ago.

_After a night of drinking, we managed to stumble back to Alice's room to wait for the pizza we ordered. Emmett and Rose were behind us coming in. Emmett had somehow mistook the glass beside the front door as the actual door and walked into it causing him to fall flat on his ass. By the time they made it up to Alice's we were all settled on the bed and had finally stopped laughing at the Em's little spill. _

_And if he hadn't walked into the room bellowing "Not a fucking word from one of you!" I'm sure we wouldn't have erupted into laughter again. But, he did, and we did. With a growl, Emmett took a few quick steps and threw himself onto us and the bed. Edward and Jasper took the brunt of the hit, but the bed just couldn't take the extra weight and the five of us went crashing to the floor. _

_Rose had just been standing back watching all this unfold, cool as always. But with the bed now effectively destroyed, she fell into the chair laughing at us while whipping out her cell to get a few pictures._

Noticing the look on my face, Edward took pity and, in a hushed tone, filled me in on how Emmett had to fix up Alice's bed and pay for any penalties she might get stuck with at the end of the year. I guess he also had to wear a button for a few days reading "I'm a dumb ass… Ask me why!" for a few days to appease Alice. Not wanting to hear the two of them argue about the validity of Alice's punishment, I try to stifle my laughter with a cough. But I will have to keep this topic in mind for later tonight. Thinking after a few drinks this argument could be much more enjoyable.

Turning my attention back to the rest of the room, I try to catch up on what everyone else is talking about. Before I can get too involved, Alice is on her feet.

Jumping up, Alice clapped her hands, chirping "Okay guys lets let Bella hop in the shower and get cleaned up and then head out to supper before the show."

Still not quite over the shock that she's coming to the show tonight, and that she's excited about it; I grab my things to head to the showers feeling my own excitement for the night growing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As always a big thank you to fiberkitty! She truly is the best-est beta a girl could ask for! Don't know what I'd do without you bb!

Unfortunately I own nothing, SM has that pleasure...

* * *

Bella POV

I was feeling a hundred times better as I made my way back to Alice's room from the showers, and with any luck I'll be able to get dressed without any input from my best friend. Walking into her room, I was happy to find it empty and began to pull clothes from my backpack.

As I'm in the midst of pulling my t-shirt down over my head I hear Alice's door open. "I swear to God Alice, if Jasper's with you I'm going to fucking kick your ass. Really, couldn't you at least knock when I'm in here changing?"

The laughter answered my question that Jasper wasn't with her this time, or at least I hope it did, and he wasn't just struck mute by my partial nudity. Fuck! Pulling my shirt the rest of the way down, I see that Alice is truly on her own and the door in question is now firmly closed and locked. That's kind of weird. Why would she lock the door if we're both in here? And that's when I notice the look on her face.

"Is there something you feel like telling me?" Never one to mince words, you can always count on Alice to cut straight to the chase.

Sitting on her bed, I start to wrack my brain for anything that could have happened lately that I hadn't mentioned to her. Coming up with nothing, I shake my head, still not sure if she's pissed or just being nosy.

"Perhaps something that happened the other week when you were down? Something to do with our favorite scruffy slacker boy?"

Okay, so now I'm sure she's talking about Edward, but other than that I'm still at a loss. And this really doesn't seem like the time to make any jokes about how the "scruffy slacker boy" could easily describe our little Jasper. She's little, but her temper can rival Rose's on a bad day and I just got here. Fuck it, I'll play along "Alice, if there's something you want to know about just come out with it already. I honestly have no idea what the hell you're talking about, but you are starting to freak me out a bit here."

"Well, it's just I've been hearing some things around here and am wondering how true they might be. And if they're true, why you haven't mentioned anything to me yet… I thought I'd be the first person you'd talk to if something like this finally happened" she pouted.

"So there's some rumor about me, and I'm guessing it would also have something to do with Edward. I'll bite, what is it?"

"It's just that I've heard Mike talking about seeing you in Edward's bed last weekend. He's saying that he went to see Edward about turning his music down late Saturday night, and that it took a while for him to answer his door. And then when he did, he was just in a pair of jeans and was looking slightly more disheveled then usual…" she trailed off.

"I don't want to sound like a bitch, but you might need to do some damage control here. If he's told as many people as I'm thinking he has, this has likely already gotten back home and back to Tanya. Not that I'd have a problem if this caused Edward and her to break up. We all know she's a little manipulative bitch, and that he should really be with someone else. I just don't want you to get caught off guard about this."

"Wow, I really didn't expect that one. What the hell's up with Mike anyway that he'd be spreading something like that around? Is he just trying to hurt Edward and I?" Fuck, that little shithead pisses me off. Ever since I turned him down at homecoming last year, he's been a constant annoyance, but this is just taking it too far.

"You know I'm not really the other woman type, Alice. I can't say I've never had thoughts about what it would be like for something to happen with Edward and I, but it would never be while he's with her. As much as I dislike her, and I know she hates me, I still couldn't do that to her. It would be too shitty, and really I love Edward too much for him to do something he'd regret later."

"Wait… Did you just say you love Edward? I fucking knew it! You always try to play it so very cool with him, but I knew deep down you were in love with him!"

"Hold it right there Alice. Yes, I love Edward. But the same way that I love the rest of you idiots, I'm not _in love_ with him. He's just one of my best friends, no more no less. And lest we forget the most important thing here… Edward's in love with Tanya. As much as we both might wish he'd wise the fuck up and get rid of her, that's just not the case."

"Now, that being said, you got anything to drink baby? My bus time needs to be purged from my memory, and really what does that better than, hmmm… What might you have on hand? Vodka, I'm hoping?"

Reaching into the bar fridge under her desk, Alice pulls out two bottles and wiggles them in front of me. "Okie dokie. I guess my little interrogation is over for now, and you've answered everything I wanted to know. So as your reward…Screwdrivers! Let me call Rose, see if she can tear herself away from Emmett and join us."

Thank god I kept getting ready during my little chat with Alice and was now ready for the night. I'm still thinking that she's got something else brewing in her overactive imagination though; I have on jeans and a tank with just a cardigan and nothing has been said about my lack of flair. Damn, I need a drink or I'm going to get paranoid because she's letting me out of her room without first Alice-ing me up a bit. I'm still too much of a realist to think she's given up on me and that she's now going to go along happily with my desire to be comfortable rather than fashionable. But I can't figure out why she's letting it go this time.

It didn't take long for Rose to extract herself from Emmett and get to Alice's room. What can I say? Promises of free-flowing drinks and girlie time seems to motivate her, although she did seem a bit put out that Alice was apparently giving me a rest tonight from getting too done up. But, Rose being Rose, she did insist I throw on at least a bit of mascara and lip gloss maintaining that looking like pasty shit should never be an option. If this is the worst that they're going to try and do to me tonight I'll gladly comply, knowing it won't last past this evening.

Rose wasn't with us for more than ten minutes before the boys came bursting in lugging a shocking amount of pizza and beer, thus ending our girlie bonding time.

"What the hell? Why do you have five pizzas?"

Edward, setting down the case of beer he had, looked at me and smirked. "You really have been gone too much love. Five pizzas when Emmett's in the equation will barely satisfy the rest of us. You forget that at least two of those will be going straight into the never-ending walking stomach that is Mr. McCarty."

"I'd be insulted if that all wasn't pretty much true. Now hand me a fucking beer Cullen so we can get this party started."

Laughing, Edward handed Emmett and Jasper each a beer and we all dug into our pizzas.

_

* * *

_

After we had tidied up Alice's room a bit from supper and put the leftover pizza in her fridge, not that there was much, we decided to head to the club that most of the bands we'd be going to see this weekend would be playing at. The girls and I wanted to get a good table, and the boys were all itching for another beer, so that got them moving a bit faster than normal. For late October, the weather is still beautiful, so we decided to take advantage of it and walk to the bar. Plus, as Jasper pointed out, the money he was saving on cab fare would make him that much more impervious to the cold later tonight as we walk/stumble home.

As we walked into the bar where the bands were playing tonight I said another silent thanks to Jasper and Jenks, whoever the hell he really is. Thanks to Jasper's connection to the mysterious Mr. Jenks, the six of us had some of the best fake ids that money could buy. Something any 18 year old university student would give up a perfect G.P.A. to get their hot little hands on.

The club was starting to fill up, but there were still lots of tables available, so we all made a beeline for the bar to get our first round. While we were waiting for the bartender to turn around, I noticed that Alice and Rose were both making use of the mirror behind the bar to fix their hair. Aha! Finally it all makes sense! This why they've both been so excited to come to the show tonight… Carlisle!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I haven't been suggesting music with the chapters, but now that it's starting to factor into the stories… This chapter was totally motivated by Sloan. A truly kick-ass band from the Maritimes, that are always so much fun live!

To my favorite kitten, thank you so much for all your help, support and enthusiasm for this chapter! Not to mention our shared love for all things Jackson!

And I'll admit it; I've become a total review whore… If you like this I'd love it if you let me know!

I own nothing, SM has that pleasure... And the Villanovans owned themselves…

* * *

Bella POV

_Last chapter:_

_The club was starting to fill up, but there were still lots of tables available, so we all made a beeline for the bar to get our first round. While we were waiting for the bartender to turn around, I noticed that Alice and Rose were both making use of the mirror behind the bar to fix their hair. Aha! Finally it all makes sense! This why they've both been so excited to come to the show tonight… Carlisle! _

"Oh thank god he's working tonight. I can definitely see why Bella comes here all the time. I know she says it's for the bands, but there's no way this bartender doesn't factor in some. Seriously Alice, look at that ass!"

"I know what you mean, but don't let Bella hear you say that. You know how she gets when she thinks we doubt her in some way. But those arms! God, I wish Jazz had arms like that!" Alice replied as she adjusted her shirt and gave the girls an extra little lift.

Damn these two were crazy. And did they think my hearing was that bad? Alice's arms is pressed up against me, and Rose is the loudest person I know when she talking normally. Let alone at a bar when she's yelling to be heard. Shaking my head I look back down the bar to try and catch someone's eye for a drink.

Seeing Carlisle working behind the bar tonight quickly brought thoughts of the last time I was here almost a month ago now. As our eyes met, I felt the traitorous blush start in my cheeks and all I could do was hope that A) he didn't say anything, or recognize me, and that B) Alice and Rose don't notice. Of course, with my shit luck, Carlisle broke out into a grin that could only be described as shit-eating, and both my girls noticed. Although with the way their attention was fixed on the beautiful man in front of us, how could they not? Breaking my gaze from Carlisle's approaching form I couldn't help but look to my right, just past the bar, and to the doorway there leading back to his office. Following my gaze with his own, Carlisle's grin got that much wider and I knew I'd be getting the third degree momentarily.

Not looking at Rose or Alice, but seeing in the mirror over the bar that their eyes were flicking between Carlisle and I, I looked down and took as deep a breath as I could manage in hopes of calming down before he reached us. Looking back up, I felt all the oxygen in my body whoosh out of my body at once as I was now staring into his piercing blue eyes.

Before Carlisle can get a word out, I decide to jump in and make the first move. "Can I get a beer?"

_Fucking smooth Bella… Not only did your voice crack and reach a pitch only heard by dogs, but you fucking hate beer. Nice dumbass…_

Alice's head whipped around on that one, truly clueing into how flustered I am, and with her eyebrow cocked questioned me on my drink choice. "Beer? You fucking hate beer. Ever since that one time in high school when you got really drunk and passed out in Lauren's bed under all the jackets. And then that football player, what was his name? Oh yeah, Jacob... Right then he got thrown on top of you and you had that huge bruise on you hip. So, when did you start drinking beer again?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why can't Alice keep her mouth shut just once in a blue moon? What the hell do I say to cover this one? Yes! Beer boy, Edward!

"You didn't let me finish Alice. The beer is for Edward, I owe him one from the last time we were here." That sounds plausible right? Not like she was around that night. "So, I'll have a beer and a screwdriver."

"Edward, huh? Is that the guy that had you all upset last time I had the pleasure of seeing you in my bar, Bella darling? If I remember correctly you weren't really in the mood to… talk to him that night, not that I minded of course. I'm always more than willing to take care of my favorite customers." Carlisle smirked at me.

Seriously? Whose goddamn grave did I piss on to deserve this? And how do you smirk when talking? But as much as I'm wishing the ground would open up and swallow me right now, that man really is gorgeous and I'm having a hard time regretting what happened the other weekend. Fuck that, I don't regret a damn thing, but I wasn't planning on sharing my encounter with Carlisle with anyone else.

Another deep breath, "Ummm, yeah, that was really nice of you to look out for me that night. I never really got a chance to thank you."

"Well, you know where to find me to thank me or if you need my services again any time, darling." With a wink in my direction, Carlisle turned to Alice and Rose. "And what can I get for you pretty ladies?"

As we walked back to our table with our complementary drinks, guess Rose, Alice and I are all drinking on Carlisle tonight, I began to prepare myself for what was to come.

Walking over to where the boys were sitting, I handed Edward his beer whispering that the girls and I were going to catch up a little at another table and would be back in a few minutes. Without waiting for his reply I turned and headed toward the back of the bar, and further from the stage where the band was setting up, where it might be a bit quieter for the upcoming discussion. Sitting down at the table I wasn't surprised to find that Alice and Rose were on my heels and already settling into their chairs. I also noticed that we were all, consciously or not, angled so that we had a clear view of the bar and Carlisle. I guess it's only fitting as he's going to be a major player in whatever is to come.

"What the fuck was that back there Bella" Rose jumped in first. This was quickly followed by Alice's accusation of "Just how much are you not telling us now?"

Sighing, I shook my head. "Listen I'll tell you what you want to know, but I was a bit out of it that night so I might be a tiny bit fuzzy on the details."

"So it was about a month ago, not last time I was down, but the one before that and Edward and I came to a show here. I can't even remember who was playing that night, but we were hanging out, drinking and having a great time. Then, sometime around midnight, Edward got a text from Tanya to call her. She was drunk at a party back home and, from what I overheard, was in need of a bit of reassurance of Edward's feelings for her. Listening to him tell her repeatedly how much he loved her was fucking killing me, not something I want to listen to normally let alone when I'm half cut. So, in my need to get away, I let him know I was going to get another drink at the bar and give him some privacy."

"Carlisle was working that night, and we started chatting. I guess he could tell by the look on my face that I was upset and could see Edward on his phone with that fuckstupid look he gets on his face when he talks to Tanya. As much as I didn't want to, I couldn't stop glancing back at him and I think it was starting to get to Carlisle. So, he got one of the other guys to keep an eye on the bar for a bit and took me back to his office so we could actually talk. Plus this way I wasn't looking to see if Edward was still on the phone every two minutes."

Looking up I realized I had a captive audience on my hands. Miraculously, neither Alice nor Rose has made any attempt to interrupt me so I kept on going.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea about Carlisle, we talk and get along really well whenever Edward and I come here. He knows everything about the various bands around here and we really enjoy the same music, so he's become kind of a friend. A gorgeous, swoon-worthy friend, but still a friend… So, we went back to his office, the last time I was back there was with he and Edward, but this time felt a bit different. We always kind of flirted back and forth, but what girl could blame me? Anyway, we went back to his office and he kind of kissed me. There end of story, so can we drop it now?"

"Wait, you finally get to the good part, and you just say he fucking kissed you? And you think you can leave it there? No fucking way. Details girl! We want fucking details!" Rose really did know how to get her point across. Alice was just sitting there speechless for the first time in her life with a little smile playing across her face.

"What? So you pervs want all the gory details of my hour or two in the back office with the god working the bar as we speak? You want to hear how he can make a girl's toes curl with a simple touch? Not to mention what he can do with that mouth of his… Sorry, just blanked out there for a minute. What was I saying again?"

"You were saying, or you better be saying, what exactly went on in that office! I'm in a happily committed relationship, so I need some fucking details so I can live vicariously thru you and your wanton ways!" I swear to god, Alice's head is going to fly off her shoulders the way that its swiveling between looking at me and glancing over to Carlisle at the bar.

"I don't know what to tell you really. It started out pretty innocently. He got us drinks and we were just sitting on the couch talking about, well, this weekend actually. I was saying that I was coming down to go to some shows and that we'd likely be seeing a lot of each other as most of the bands I want to see are going to play here. I was starting to get a bit warm, I was in a few layers cause I always find it cold in here, so I tried to take my hoody off while holding my drink between my knees. Still don't know why I didn't just put it on the floor, but, knowing me, I likely would have kicked it over if I did that."

"Anyway, with all I had to drink that night, I kind of started to lose my balance and Carlisle reached out to steady me. So I turned to say thanks and he had moved at some point and was right next to me now. He reached down, took my drink and put it on the little table at the end of the couch closer to him. After that, I don't know if I made the move toward Carlisle or if he was the one that initiated. Either way, the next thing I knew his lips were on mine and his tongue was tracing my bottom lip. Best fucking kiss ever! Bar fucking none…"

Shaking her head, I knew Alice of all people wasn't going to let me get off this easy. "And that's it? That's all that happened that has the two of you acting this way? Him all smirking and overconfident, and you the blushing innocent? Out with it. I know you, and I can tell you're still holding out on us."

"Plus, you said you were in the back office for an hour or two. There's no way in hell that you of all people nursed a single drink for two hours. Fuck, you can barely make one last past twenty minutes!"

"Fuck Rose, you make me sound like a fucking alcoholic! Okay, whatever, so I can't have any secrets from you two? I don't ask for all the details with Jasper and Emmett…"

"Well, you know, Jasper does this thing with his tongue that just…"

"Aargh! That wasn't an open invitation Alice! Although I am kind of curious, but let me have a few more drinks first. I'm thinking that if you finish that thought while I'm still able to retain memories I'll never look at Jas the same way again."

"Okay, so maybe there was a bit more to it than just that kiss. Let's just get back to it before I rethink this whole thing, but really guys, this is fucking embarrassing… Anyway, we started kissing and I was kind of twisted on the couch trying to face him, which just wasn't working for me. Luckily my inhibitions were slightly diminished."

Looking over I see Rose hiding her mouth to cover the ladylike snort that had come out at that comment. "Classy darling, very nice. Now shut up if you want to hear the rest of this." After she made the international signal of locking her lips, I continued. "So, purely for comfort's sake, I moved a bit so that I was straddling Carlisle's lap. And what a fucking lap it was to be in… By this point he had his hands on my hip/ass area holding me to him."

The audible breathing that was going on on either side of me was a sure sign that my story, as fucktarded as it made me feel to tell, was going over well with my captive audience. Taking a drink I continued. "Carlisle broke the kiss once I was on his lap and began to kiss along my jaw and down to my collarbone, all the while one hand was moving up under my tank. I kept thinking I should stop this and that _good_ Bella _would_ be stopping this before it went any further, but fuck if she wasn't enjoying herself too, so what the hell right? And his hands felt amazing; strong and rough, but still gentle."

"By this point he was back to my throat, which always does me in, and had brought his hand back from under my tank and moved it to my shoulder. I never really realized how much access you get from a tank, but when he pushed the strap down and reached in to free my breasts it really made me happy I decided to wear one that night. With a groan, the next thing I knew Carlisle was sucking on my nipple while still kneading my breast. I just had my hands wrapped in his beautiful blonde hair, and my head thrown back. Really he's put every other guy I've ever been with to shame with just this bit of attention. Most guys in high school would just go for the quick feel and then an equally quick fuck, but this was on a whole other level." Noticing their faces at this comment, I quickly began to back peddle. "Not that we fucked. I swear to god that was as far as it went. Although I could feel that he would have been more than ready and willing, but we stopped there. And the stopping was made that much easier when the other bartender that night started hammering on the door."

"We had kind of lost track of time while we were there, and he wanted Carlisle's help clearing everyone out. So, I fixed myself up and with a last kiss climbed off him and went to find Edward. To say Edward was a bit pissed at first is an understatement, but when he saw I was with Carlisle he calmed down. He still doesn't really know what happened, although he has some suspicions. Our walk home that night was a bit tense, but when I reminded him that he had been busy ignoring me for Tanya's calls he mellowed out some and let it drop."

"So there, now you have the whole story. Happy?"

"Yes. Now really was that so bad? Plus, you should be feeling pretty good about landing a hot bitch like Carlisle. What girl wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now? And he seems like he'd be more than interested in a repeat, so way to go Bella!"

Ahhh… Alice always my little cheerleader, no matter what I know I can always count on her having my back. Smiling, now that the interrogation is complete, I finished the last of my drink. "Why don't we get some fresh drinks and go check on the boys? I'm sure Jas and Emm must be missing you two by now."

As we head over to the bar, I feel Alice pull on my shirt to hold me back as Rose goes on ahead. "I'm sure Edward's missing you right now too. He's been talking about this weekend since the first of the year. And since you were last here two weeks ago, he's really gone into planning overdrive about it. It's been kind of annoying actually. I really do think he'll be ending things with Tanya sooner than later, then you two can finally get together."

Smiling at my friend, we continue to the bar and a bit more flirting with Carlisle. After telling Alice and Rose about it, I find I'm not nearly as nervous as I had been earlier and can enjoy myself with him.

The boys had moved to a booth at the side of the stage as people started to dance and were now standing in front of our old table. I might get up for a few songs, but Edward knows I prefer a booth in these situations so that you don't keep getting knocked into. And it made it a bit easier to talk, but really that would be at a minimum once the band started.

As the boys moved so that we could slide in, Edward whispered in my ear. "What were you three talking about over there for so long? It looked like Alice and Rose were grilling you about something uncomfortable. Are you okay? Do you need to talk?"

Oh god, he's so damn sweet! Why can't he just be single and interested in me as something other than a friend? Smiling back at Edward, I try to reassure him. "It's nothing. We were just catching up on some girl talk that you guys interrupted tonight with supper. I feel like I haven't really gotten a chance to even talk to you since I got here today. But I guess now's not really the time. Come on, Villanovans are about to start. It's been forever since I've seen them!"

Edward was starting to sit back down again when I grabbed his hand. "Seriously, come on! They're going to start and I want to be up front for at least the first couple of songs!"

"Let me just finish this, then I'll come up too. Just wait for me, okay?"

"Fine, but drink quick buddy boy! I don't want to miss this." Figuring finishing my drink sounded like a good idea, I grabbed mine and make quick work of it. Fuck, maybe Rose is right… Never realized how quick I can pound one back, handy though in times of need. And I need to get to out there and see this show! Pulling off my cardigan and taking Edward's hand again I succeed in dragging him behind me and into the mass of bodies.

_

* * *

  
_

We finally made it back to the table after the band finished their set, and from the looks on Alice and Rose's faces we weren't at our best. Looking Edward over, I can't see what anyone could find offense at. Sure his hair was a mess, but when isn't it? And he's a bit sweaty, but after being in the crush of people who wouldn't be? Damn, she must be looking at me. I wish I could remember if my mascara I put on today was water-proof. If it wasn't I'm sure it's running down my face, as Edward's not the only sweaty one here. And I'm sure my hair leaves something to be desired, but fuck it that's what elastics are for. So, as we sit back down I gather up my hair into a messy bun and give Alice my best 'what the hell' face.

Alice just shook her head and giggled at me as she handed me my cardigan. As much as I didn't want to I shrugged it back on before putting on my coat to start the walk back to campus. We began to make our way out of the bar when Carlisle caught my eye and waved me over.

"Just one second guys, I want to see what Carlisle wants…" Reaching the bar, I can't help but smile at the twinkling blue eyes looking back at me. "Hey, how'd you like the show tonight?"

"Not too bad, they're normally pretty good. I'm just a bit upset I didn't get to see you any more. Although you and Edward look like you've made up after the other weekend."

"Well, you'll be seeing lots of me over the next few days. I'm sure you'll be sick of my face before the end of the weekend!" Alice grabbed my arm, and with a wave to Carlisle almost pulled me off my feet. "Oops! See you later!"

I'm sure it was due to the ringing in my ears, but it almost sounded like Carlisle said "not a chance" before he waved us off. Damn, I'm going to be deaf as a door nail by the time I'm thirty.

The walk back to campus was a chilly one, but that just meant Edward kept his arm around me the whole walk back. It didn't really keep me warm, though the thought behind it did make me feel pretty damn good.

We made our way up to Alice and Rose's floor, everyone pretty silent as it was closing in on 3 a.m. I still hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to Edward and wasn't really tired. Since Alice and Jasper looked like they wanted some time alone, and by looked like I do mean they had already started in on the foreplay, I decided to go down to Edward's room for a bit.

"Night guys… I'm going to head to bed."

"Really? I was kind of thinking we could talk for a bit, but if you're going to bed then I'll just go… Not really sure as it looks like Alice and Jasper are heading to her room."

"Oh no, you can come down to my room. I'm not really tired either, and if you feel sleepy there's always Emmett's bed to crash in. I don't remember the last time he slept there."

"It's not really him sleeping there that worries me about that bed… I don't even want to begin to contemplate what he and Rose might have done in it."

At this, Rose looked over her shoulder at Edward and me as she headed down the hall to her room. "Trust me when I say you really don't." And with a grab of Emmett's ass, they disappeared into her room.

I interrupted Alice and Jasper to give her a hug goodnight and headed downstairs with Edward to his room. It's funny, only having been here four or five times since we started school, how much this felt like home. If I do transfer I wonder if I'd be able to get a room in this dorm, on either Alice's or Edward's floor would be ideal… I'll have to see if I can find out something like that while I'm here this weekend…

Edward's voice broke thru my musings, I hadn't even realized I was in his room now and was just standing in the doorway like an idiot.

"Aren't you going to come in? I know it's a fucking mess, but it's not really that much worse than normal. Do you want a sweater? You must be freezing after that walk! Why the hell you wore that I'll never know. Don't get me wrong you look great, but still it's October for crissakes. I really don't understand how the female mind works at all. It's like when you see a bunch of chicks outside a club in January, huddled together without coats in these tiny little outfits. Do they really think a guy wants them to freeze? Seriously, you guys are messed up sometimes." During this little rant, Edward was busying himself hooking up his ipod and looking for the cleanest hoody on his floor for me. Why he could never get into the habit of hanging up his clothes I'll never know, but he could always find whatever he was looking for in this mess. A talent I guess.

Standing up, Edward had my favorite hoody in his hands and with a sniff handed it to me to put on. Throwing my coat on Emmett's bed, I'll have to remember to wash that later, I pull it on over my head trying to be discreet when I inhale deeply. "You know, one of these days I'm going to succeed and steal this damn thing from you! It's too comfy and you should just be a gentleman and give it to me."

"But if I keep it, then it just ensures you'll come see me when you're here so you can wear it. Plus it's my favorite too. I have it broken in just the way I like it." I'm not really sure if he's referring to the holes around the cuffs from opening his beer, or the tears around the hood, but either way, I do have to agree that it never fails to make me feel better when I have it on.

Now that I'm more comfortable, I grab a blanket and curl up on Edward's bed. Okay, that's not my best idea right now as the spins hit me hard and fast. Fuck, didn't think I had that much to drink tonight, but I guess I kind of lost track at some point. Damn Carlisle, free drinks are so much harder to sip.

Laughing at me popping back up the second my head hit his pillow, Edward settled in beside me and grabbed for some of the blanket. I thought about fighting him for it, but I really don't have the energy right now, and decide his shoulder looks like a much better place for my head. I don't know what it is about his guy's arms, but they always make me feel better.

"So, how did you like the show tonight?"

"It was good. A great way to start off the festival, at least in my mind. And I think Alice and Rose enjoyed it tonight too. Although remember how we were wondering why they wanted to come, well I think I figured it out when we were getting drinks tonight. Seems like our friends enjoy the view when they're there." I couldn't help but start giggling thinking back to them grilling me for details about Carlisle the other week.

"The view? Oh, you mean your fuck buddy, Carlisle? What do all you girls see in him anyway? I mean, I guess he's not bad looking, but still. It's like moths to a fucking flame!"

"Don't be jealous baby. You know I still love you more. And for the final time, he's not my fuck buddy! That never happened, so can you please get over it? Fuck."

"Okay, as long as I'm still number one. What can I say? No other guy will ever be good enough for you in my book." Edward smirked as he pulled me closer and planted a kiss on the top of my head.

I don't know what made me do it, but as he began to move back I tilted up my head and moved my hand to the back of his neck and pulled him back down to me. As our lips met I could feel the electricity flow between us. It only lasted a moment before my head cleared and I realized what I was doing. With a gasp, I began to pull away but this time it was Edward that was holding me to him. Fuck it, as much as I know I should be stopping this I can't find it in myself to pull away again. This is definitely a line we've never crossed, although it seems like it's been a long time in the making.

Feeling Edward's lips on mine is better than I could have ever imagined. Giving in, I gently slide my tongue along his pouty bottom lip, tasting the beer and cigarettes he had tonight. Edward shifted us a bit and lowered me to his bed. Settling between my legs, I felt him explore my mouth with his tongue causing me tug lightly on his hair where my hands had taken up residence. As… Wait, what's that sound? That's not part of the song, is that his cell phone beeping? Who the hell could be texting him at this time? Then it hit me. Edward. Tanya. I'm kissing my best friend that just happens to have a girlfriend back home. The rumors of us sleeping together thanks to Mike.

The spell seemingly broken, along with our kiss, Edward rests his forehead on mine. "Shit, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I never should have done that. It's just… Fuck, sorry. I was just thinking about this night for so long now, and thinking of you with Carlisle. Just, sorry… I understand if you want to go back to Alice's room."

"Edward, it's okay. Plus, I'm pretty sure I started this whole thing. I mean, I know you're involved and I never should have crossed that line. Not that I can say I've never thought of doing it before, but I'm putting the blame straight onto vodka's shoulders… It weakened my resolve. Can you forgive me?"

Sitting up, Edward pulled me into a hug. "There's nothing to forgive, love. As long as we're still good, we'll just chalk it up to experience. But I have to say, if you didn't pull away, I don't know when I would have stopped. What made you do it?"

"Seriously? You didn't hear your phone right now? I think you just got a text from someone."

Checking his phone, Edward confirmed my fear. Tanya's called twice, left voicemails, and then a text since we'd been back from the show, each getting increasingly angry. The text of "I'll be calling again tomorrow morning and you better fucking answer this time" didn't sit well with either of us.

Thinking it would be better to let her calm down Edward thought we should try and get some sleep. I hope this isn't a mistake on his part. What he's looking at as time to calm down, I think she'll see as an opportunity to stew and build things up in her mind. As I finally drift off to sleep I can't help but wonder what she's say if she saw us falling asleep together and if Mike's rumor could have gotten back to her.

* * *

A/N 2: Back to Sloan, go look for "The Other Man" on youtube. It's a great song, and definitely an inspiration for this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- A huge thank you to my favorite kitty! Hope you feel better soon! Thank you so much for going over this while sick…

I own nothing, SM has that pleasure...

* * *

Bella POV

_Last chapter:_

_Thinking it would be better to let her calm down Edward thought we should try and get some sleep. I hope this isn't a mistake on his part. What he's looking at as time to calm down, I think she'll see as an opportunity to stew and build things up in her mind. As I finally drift off to sleep I can't help but wonder what she's say if she saw us falling asleep together and if Mike's rumor could have gotten back to her._

The next day, noon dawned much too early and bright for my liking. Funny what a night of drinking will do to a girl. Groaning I pull the blankets back up over my head trying to get back to the dream I had been having. Mmmm… Me and Carlisle, how fucking hot would that be? It's almost as if Edward knows what I'm thinking about, and is now doing everything in his power to keep me from my hot bitch dreams. Swear to god I don't care if this is his bed or not, if he doesn't stop trying to take all the blankets I'm going to kick the hell out of his cute little shins.

Rolling over I look at him pretending to sleep. The half-assed grin on his face is a dead giveaway. He knows I'll have no choice but to get up if I get cold and thus give him more room in the bed. Fuck it, if I have to get up so does he, the little fucker. Giving my best little sleepy moan, I move a bit closer to him and slide myself back under the blanket. Edward gathers me up in my arms with a sigh and pulls me closer. I almost feel bad for what I'm about to do, but I'll get over it I'm sure. Nuzzling into his chest I wrap my arms around him for a hug, shoving my icy hands under his shirt to find his lower back. And, success! I'm rewarded with a manly yelp as the cold sets in and Edward jumps off the end of the bed.

"What the fuck, Bella? How the hell are you not dead? That's seriously not normal; no one should be that cold!"

I couldn't hold in my laughter any more. "You deserved it. You took the blankets, I don't share well, and you know payback's a total bitch. Plus I'm just not a morning person."

"In my defense, I couldn't stand listening to you moan about Carlisle any more in your sleep, so I did what I had to. Waking you up is seriously one of the most difficult undertakings there is. I don't know how you ever wake up for early classes."

Do I even want to tell him the lengths that Angela, my roommate has gone to? I think, to date, the jumping on me and the water over the head have been the worst. Although I can't deny they did get the job done. And who could go back to sleep with a soaking wet pillow?

With Edward off now in the washroom, I can't help but feel relieved that things seem to be normal between us. If I'm honest with myself, I was a bit worried things would be strained after our kiss last night. Thinking more about kissing Edward, I snuggle back into his bed and contemplate going back to sleep for a bit. I should go see Alice, but another hour or two in bed would be just this side of heaven as my eyes start to close again.

Just as I'm starting to doze off again, the impact of what I assume is Edward landing on the bed jolts me awake again.

"Seriously? Didn't you learn anything from the catastrophe in Alice's room?"

"Ah, Bella, I really don't think me jumping on my bed is going to break it. Last time it was Emmett doing the jumping, and there were already five of us on it. Really don't think you and I could do that much damage, but if you want to test that theory I'm more than willing." Edward replied, wiggling his eyebrows. Cocky bastard.

Before I can answer Edward's phone starts to ring and we just look at each other, all the laughter draining out of both of us. "Shit. Really not looking forward to this conversation. Do you think I was right not to at least text her back last night?"

"Not even in the slightest. I'm guessing she's going to be about as pissed as she gets when you answer. And if you pussy out and ignore her again, well, that just won't be pleasant for any of us." Memories of the time Edward lost his phone when he was drunk the first weekend here came flooding back. When Tanya couldn't get a hold of him that time, we all got inundated with calls. "No offence, but I really don't feel like seeing this so I'm going to head up to Alice's. Come see us when you're done. Good luck, you might need it."

"Okay. Thanks. Here goes nothing." Turning his back to me, I hear Edward flip open his phone. "Tanya! How's it going? You on lunch? Sorry I missed your calls last night, was there some reason you were trying to get a hold of me?"

Oh, shit, I'm tempted to give up on digging out my sneakers from the mess that somehow has found it's way to them. It's like it's migrating…

"Listen, you don't need to know every little thing I do when I'm not with you." Pause. "Fine, I went to see a few bands play with everyone." Another pause. "Of course Bella was there. She came down this weekend." Another longer pause, fuck my shoes they're gone. Socks will have to do. I need to get out of here. "Jesus Christ, Tanya. What the hell do you want me to tell you?"

Yup. To hell with my shoes, and head out the door closing it as softly as possible. It won't help Edward at all if she hears the door. I hope she doesn't go too hard on him, but there's no way I can listen to any more of that.

Making it to Alice's in record time, I find her and Rose sitting on the bed looking at me. A quick glance in the mirror, and I know why. I'm still in Edward's hoody, my hair's a bird's nest, and my mascara is smudged under my eyes. Thank god I didn't see anyone as I made my way back here. And to top it all off, I'm in my socks. Nice…

"Yes, I know I look like hell. No I don't normally go out in public looking like this. And yes, I'm going to hit the shower now and then we can talk." I managed to get out while grabbing my things for the shower and backing out the door again. I can't believe that worked! Both of them speechless, between last night and today that must be some sort of record. I'm kind of impressed.

Feeling more like myself after my shower, I made my way back into Alice's room. I was given a few minutes to get dressed and brush out my hair before getting into their conversation. "So, how did you two like the show last night? Better than you expected?"

"The band was really good. Although I don't think I could have joined you and Edward out front without getting squashed. And I really did appreciate the eye candy at the bar. I still can't believe you held out on telling us about you and him for almost a month, Miss Swan!" Alice was really not going to let this one go.

Rose wasn't saying much, which is a bit unusual for her. "Rose, you in there? Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm just waiting for you to offer up some information about the rest of the night. As much as I would have liked to hear about your time with Hot Bitch," yup, he's not losing that title anytime soon, "I want to hear about what's going on with you and Eddie."

"Me and Edward? Ummm, nothing. Friends, remember?"

"Don't listen to Rose, Bella. We know you're just friends. It's just that when the two of you were walking back to the table last night holding hands it just looked so cute. And really, let's face it; he doesn't belong with someone like Tanya. They have absolutely nothing in common. You and he on the other hand are perfect together. As friends at least, and I really see you two moving onto something more, at some point at least."

"Alice, I know you think we're destined to be together or something, but I don't know. As much as Tanya pisses him off, he doesn't leave. Fuck, he's up there talking to her right now." It's not my place to tell them they were fighting when I left, I'll leave that up to him. And I'm definitely not going to tell them about our kiss last night. If Alice found out about that, or how much I liked it, she'd never let it go.

At the mention of Tanya, Rose just rolled her eyes and snorted. "I know everyone thinks I can be a bitch, but that girl puts me to shame."

"You aren't that bad, Rose. I like to chalk it up to you having a low tolerance for other people's bullshit."

"I think that's the nicest anyone's ever put it, Bells. And on that note, I better run. Some of us are still planning to go to classes the rest of this week. See you guys for supper. Meet you up here?"

Promising to wait for Rose tonight, Alice and I settle back to relax for a bit until she too has to leave me for class. "So, are you planning to come to the show tonight? It's some band Jasper's talked Edward and I into going to with him. It doesn't sound like my type of thing, but I just can't say no to your boyfriend."

"I can't tonight. I have a paper due tomorrow that I need to finish, so I'll be holed up here working on it. With any luck I'll be done by the time you guys get home."

Only Alice could write a paper in one night and still come up with gold. Smart little pixie-bitch, just a bit jealous of that talent of hers. "Still don't know how you can do that and pull in the grades you do. It's really not fair."

Giggling at my frustration, Alice gets a devilish look in her eyes. "What can I say? I work best under pressure. It's a gift. But enough about school am I still getting you tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night? What's tomorrow? Friday? There's one guy playing tomorrow that I wanted to make sure to get to, but I think he plays at seven so I guess I could be free after that. Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Did you forget already? You promised to come out with me and Rose tomorrow night to go dancing! And don't make that face at me. You agreed, and although I may have waited until you were slightly drunk to ask, I'm still holding you to it. A promise is a promise." She trilled. "Oh, and you also promised to let me dress you!"

"Fuck Alice! How goddamn drunk was I when you asked? Was I even conscious?"

"You're so dramatic sometimes! Yes, you were totally conscious, but a bit distracted by Edward in his sweaty glory last night. You don't remember me asking? It was when you guys sat back down and you were pulling your hair up last night."

"Alice! Fuck, I had been standing in front of a speaker for an hour at that point. I couldn't hear a damn thing clearly until three hours later! Sneaky little freak."

"Call me whatever you want, and question my methods if you will, but you promised and if there's one thing I know you'd never do its break a promise. Especially one you made to me! So suck it up and fucking deal with going out, dressing pretty, and shaking that cute little ass of yours!"

"What's this about Bella's cute little ass? Seems like I picked a good time to come up." I looked over to see Edward grinning from the doorway of Alice's room.

"I was just reminding her of her promise to come dancing with me tomorrow night. We're all going to have so much fun! But you can't take off on us again this time. I don't want to play another game of 'guess where the fuck Edward's gone to', once was enough for that."

"Come on, that was kind of fun. Although I must admit, I do wonder how the fuck I made it back to my room that night. Plus, I don't think I remember how to play, kind of a blur. But I promise to be good, as long as you don't give me shit about how much I drink." Holding out his hand they shake on their twisted new agreement.

"So, Edward, you seem like you're in a better mood now. How was your talk with Tanya?" Oops, bad question I guess, as his face clouds over.

"Well, Bella love, that depends on your definition of hellish. I just spent the last hour or so listening to her bitch about what I might be doing without her, how I'm disrespecting her, why I should always answer her calls, I know I'm missing a few topics but those were the big ones. Either way, it was a waste of my time and money. She thinks we're sleeping together, remind me to kick Newton's ass for that one. I almost slipped and told her that I kissed you, not slept with you, but I caught myself. Really, I'm sick of this whole thing with her. I mean, she doesn't trust me, and I don't think I even like her anymore, let alone love her. It's a total farce. And now, for the last half hour or so, I've basically been wondering if I can just end things with her over the phone of if I need to do a face to face break-up. Thoughts?"

"Wait! What the hell? You two kissed? When? Where was I? Why am I just hearing about this Isabella Swan?"

Glaring at Edward, I gave Alice my most apologetic smile. "I was going to tell you, but I didn't get a chance to mention it yet. And it just happened last night after we got home. Kind of a spur of the moment type thing." Turning back to Edward, "are you serious? Are you really thinking about breaking up with her?"

"Edward, not that I oppose you breaking up with her, hell I'll be the first at the party to celebrate our new Tanya-free existence, but you can't really blame her for not trusting you if you kissed someone else while you were together. Don't get me wrong, I say call her back and dump her skanky ass, but you might want to keep the fact that you kissed Bells last night to yourself." Alice started gathering her books for class. "Seriously though, call her and do it already. You won't be back home for another month or so, and that's too long to let this continue. Normally I would against any over the phone break-ups, but Tanya's a special case. Plus, you know she wouldn't think twice about doing it to you."

"I know. It just feels like I owe her more. But at the same time, the faster I get this over with the better. Bella, you're pretty quiet over there. What do you think?"

"Sorry about that. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret. But if you decide to call her and end it, I'm behind you. Dragging it out won't be good for anyone. I just don't want you to feel pressured by be or that I'm trying to influence you."

"I know, and I understand where you're coming from. But really, all the pressure is totally internal. I just can't deal with her any more. And I don't want another series of late night calls and texts yelling at me for having a life. I think I know what I'm going to do; now I just have to do it." Through this whole conversation I don't think Edward's hands have stopped tugging at his hair, but at least now his face has lost some of the frustration it had when he first started talking about Tanya.

"Listen, I'm going to go lay down for a bit. Are we meeting here before supper?"

"Yup. I've got to head to class now, although I'm already a bit late. Bella, will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I'm good. Actually, I might go out for a walk. Is there a way I can get back in here if I come back and you're still gone?"

"Here." Alice pulled out her key ring. "Take my key, and I'll be a couple of hours, so you'll likely be back before me. If not, I'll just go down to Jazz's room. You have your cell? I'll just call you."

"Sounds good. Have fun in class. I can't believe you're going back to sleep, but have a good nap, you lazy ass."

As Edward walked by, he stooped down and kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you in a bit; I just want to take care of some things before tonight." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a quick update, but it won't likely happen often. I just had to get the rest of this night out.

Ahhh, kitty darlin' what can I say? You really do make this so much fun! Thanks for everything, not to mention the introduction to the adorable stoner Snippy…

I am a total review whore, so can you guess where I'm going with that? They make me very happy, almost as much as a dancing Jackson!

I own nothing, SM has that pleasure...

* * *

Bella POV

_Last chapter:_

_As Edward walked by, he stooped down and kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you in a bit; I just want to take care of some things before tonight." He whispered._

After Edward and Alice left today, I went to the admissions office to find out more about transferring. It turns out it should be surprisingly easy, so I filled out the paperwork to have my midterm marks sent over. They'll still need my end of term marks in December, but as of right now it looks like I'll be moving the first of the new year! I can't wait to tell everyone! Now I just have to break the news to Charlie, but I'm sure he'll be happy. I know he didn't really want me in the city, but my happiness will definitely win him over. It also looks like I'll be able to get in the same dorm as everyone, but I'm still not sure what floor; it'll depend on where whoever drops out was living.

Feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders I stop and grab a vanilla latte before heading back to Alice's room. I don't know how I'm going to hold this in until everyone's together in a couple of hours. Maybe I'll just tell her, and Edward. I hope they're as excited about this as I am!

I beat Alice back to her room, and tried to calm down a bit so I don't end up giving away my news too early. Unfortunately my latte isn't helping matters at all, and I'm bouncing in my seat in a manner reminiscent of Alice. Deciding some music was in order I stick in my earbuds and turn up some Franz Ferdinand. Trusting that Alice will call before she gets back I dance around her room singing along to "No You Girls". Then, while glancing out the window to see if I can see my little pixie in the distance, I catch a reflection in the glass. There's Edward and Jasper leaning on each other in the doorway laughing. Fuck! This is what I get for not locking the door behind me!

Ripping my headphones out, I whip around at them. "What the hell you two? You scared the shit out of me! You could have knocked or something to let me know that you were there, dumb-asses!"

Struggling to catch his breath, Jasper was the first to speak. "But then we would have missed the show. Damn, Edward, why the hell are we going to that show tonight? Bells here is way more entertaining!"

Edward wiped at his eyes before saying anything. What a douche, I'm not that terrible. "I don't know Jazz, but somehow I think she's going to be making us pay for this during tonight's festivities. And going by the look on her face, we'll both be lucky if she doesn't try to smack us right about now."

So much for looking menacing, at the thought of me hitting them, they both doubled over in laughter this time falling on Alice's bed which groaned in protest. If they just broke that we'd be about even, but no such luck. Of course, this would be when Alice, Rose and Emmett would choose to come in. Now I got to listen as Tweedledum (Edward) and Tweedledee (Jasper) retold their viewing of my performance, not to mention the laughter of the newcomers. This is going to be a long night, as I'm sure they'll get worse once they start drinking.

Now that everyone is here, I decide it's time for me to tell my big news. Why wait? Plus, it seems like waiting ends up with me getting yelled at by Alice and Rose, no matter how much they enjoy the news when they get it. "Ummm, do you guys want to lay off for a bit and hear my news?"

This got everyone's attention surprisingly quick and the laughter died down. "Well, as you all know, I really love this school and am pretty hooked on Chicago in general, so I've decided to transfer. I've got a conditional acceptance, they just need my final term marks, which mean come the first of the year I'll be moving."

The response immediate and I was grabbed by all sides into a massive group bear hug. Alice was the first to finally speak after the various squeals died down. "Oh Bella, this means we can be roomies! I'll give up my single and we can get a room together! This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait! I'm not even going to be upset that you did all this without telling me your plans!" She was practically bouncing as she continued to cling to me. Wait, no she really was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she talked.

After Alice finally let go, the rest gathered me up in turn to tell me how excited they were about my transfer. Rose was already starting to try and figure out which rooms on this floor or Edward's would be free come the holidays. Count on her to start planning right away, never one to shy away from thinking of someone else's failure, not that I minded in this case. Emmett's hug left me breathless to say the least, bone-crushing is a very accurate term when talking about one of his embraces. I don't know how Rose can deal with it. Jasper was next and aside from congratulating me, gave a half-assed promise not to mention my dancing again. Sweet boy, lies a lot, but you can't help but love him.

I noticed that once the group hug broke up, Edward was hanging back a bit. I had kind of thought he would have been right there beside Alice, and was wondering if he wasn't as happy as the others that I was moving. These thoughts were quickly put aside when he pulled me into a tight embrace, kissing my forehead and whispering into my hair. "You have no idea how happy this makes me, love. It makes my news all that much better."

Looking up, I realize I've never seen this look on his face before and it excites me. "What news do you have for us, Edward darling? Something good I hope."

"Earlier I would have said it was good, but in light of your recent news, I'd have to say it's excellent. Guys…" Edward waited until he had everyone's attention, one arm staying around me. "I wanted to let you know, Alice and Bella, that I took your advice and called Tanya after I left here this afternoon and broke things off with her. She's a bit pissed at me, well all of us actually, but it's done and now I can freely do this."

And with that, Edward pulled me in the most electrifying kiss of my life. All the pent up feelings we had both been holding onto for so long came pouring out, and made my knees go weak. Breaking away from me briefly, Edward backed up to Alice's desk chair and sat down pulling me into his lap. Once he had me on his knee, Edward turned my head so that I was facing him and captured my lips with his once again.

I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face as the realization of what Edward's news could mean to us began to hit me. As we both broke away to catch our breath, I couldn't help but ask if he was serious and that Tanya was finally history.

Smiling more than I had seen him in recent months, Edward didn't hesitate as he replied. "It's over. Now let's enjoy our first real weekend together, love." And with that, he began to kiss my neck as Alice tried to get our attention.

"As much as I hate to break this up, and believe me when I say I do, but we should feed Emmett before he passes out. I can hear his stomach growling, and it's kind of scary." Alice said, shooting a look over her shoulder where Emm was smiling sheepishly.

Taking my hand to pull me out of Edward's lap, she couldn't help but add, "Edward, I do want to hear all about your break-up, just because I'm a curious little kitten, but I'll save that until tomorrow. Tonight we should celebrate!"

Hearing the word celebrate mentioned so soon after the thought of eating, Emmett pulled out his phone and hit a number on speed dial. "Celebrate? Pizza it is! To hell with cafeteria food. I'll order! You guys go back to what you were doing." And with a wave of dismissal, he was rapidly placing his order. "Half hour. Just enough time to run to the beer store, who wants to come with me?"

Go figure that Jasper was the first to jump up to join Emmett; between the two of them they were able to give us our first bit of privacy since Edward broke his news. Within moments of the door closing behind Alice, and her warning of anything happening to mess up her bed, we were alone and back in each other's arms.

_

* * *

_Alice came back lugging a bottle of champagne, according to her we should be celebrating; and she and Rose singing "Ding dong the witch is dead" at the top of their lungs. At least with the noise they were making coming down the hall, Edward and I were able to pull ourselves apart and fix our hair up a bit. Or at least I was able to fix my hair a bit.

I couldn't help but laugh, only Alice and Rose would think champagne and pizza went together. It was pretty damn yummy though. The group of us laughed and talked for the next couple of hours, and more than a few Tanya-based horror stories were told. By eight it was time for Edward, Jasper and I to head out to our show, and everyone else to get to work on papers that were coming due.

It had started raining while we were eating supper, coming in hard and heavy, so we decided to splurge and take a cab to Carlisle's bar, Tavern, tonight. Again, Alice let me out without any wardrobe interference. Rather than make me happy, it just reinforced what I was likely in for tomorrow night when I went out with her and Rose, a night of Bella Barbie. Oh well, if I have Edward by my side I'll deal with it.

Thanks to the cab, we made it to the bar in less than ten minutes giving us lots of time to visit and have a few drinks. Walking in Carlisle was the first person we saw. Shit, I really didn't even think about seeing him tonight. I hope this isn't weird, was it only last night that Edward kept referring to him as my fuck buddy? Gah, I didn't think this through at all.

But it looks like my momentary bout of doubt was all for nothing as I see Edward wave to Carlisle and head in the direction of the bar. Mind you the whole time his arm hasn't left my waist, not that I'm complaining; he can stake his claim all he wants, I know that I'll be doing the same thing with the first girl to look his way. Although I've always kind of done that with him, and with Jazz for that matter, but in that case I'm just protecting what's Alice's.

I see Carlisle's eyes dart down to Edward's arm, and a smile crosses his face. "You two are sure looking comfy tonight. About damn time too. How about a drink to start?"

The boys each order a beer and I ordered myself a vodka and cranberry, and we sat down at the bar to visit with Carlisle before things got too busy. After the boys had another couple of beer into them the tale of my dancing came out again. Really, I thought after Edward and I are now whatever it is we are, that would have died, but thanks to Jazz it's reared its ugly head. Nursing my drink I listen as my dancing is being described. Somehow it's morphed into something reminiscent of Elaine's dance on that episode of Seinfeld. What the fuck? Okay, I can't really sing, but come on! That's just hitting below the belt now, a girl needs to defend herself.

"Seriously Carlisle. The funniest fucking thing you've ever seen. Arms every where with little ass shakes thrown in…" Goddamn Jasper. I wonder if I can get Alice to withhold sex as punishment for a couple of days? Need to hit him where it hurts somehow.

"I don't know guys. Bella shaking her ass? I think that's something I could watch no matter what. Any chance this little show was done in a tank and short shorts? Cause that would make my mental picture that much better." Fucking Carlisle! I can't believe he's enjoying this. My free drinks better keep coming tonight. Aargh!

Edward wasn't saying much, and at first I was pretty happy about that, until I looked over and saw why. He was laughing too damn hard to talk. Fuckers! Every last one of them.

"Enough! Okay, I might not be the best dancer, but I'm not _that_ bad! And you," I wheel around on Edward now, "will never get too see me dance if you keep this up. Decide now buddy boy, cause I'm thinking tomorrow night could be interesting if you shut up now as we're going out with Alice and Rose." Finally, I get through to him as he realizes I'm serious. Good boy.

"That's what I thought. And you," turning to Carlisle, "totally owe me a drink for the shorts comment."

Laughing Carlisle goes to make me another drink. Smirking as he returns, he leans over and whispers to me. "I am glad that you and Edward seem to be together now. But I'd be lying if I didn't admit I was kind of hoping to get another chance with you at some point. I guess I'll just have to be content with our one time together."

I couldn't help but smile at this, as I had always hoped for another go with the blonde bartender; but now I have my favorite boy and I'm not going to let him go for anything. The band was starting to warm up, so we decided to move a bit closer to the stage and grab a booth.

These were the bands that Jasper was looking forward to the most this weekend, country rock. I could deal with it, but it definitely wasn't something I was normally into. Jasper was talking excitedly about the band that was going to be playing first, Shitkickers, and couldn't say enough about them. Edward had his arm around me, and I was more than willing to listen to Jasper ramble on about how great this band was as long as I didn't have to move.

* * *

By the end of the night I had to admit I had a lot more fun than I had expected to tonight. The music was much better than I expected and I found myself getting into it, as much as that surprised me. The other big surprise came when we all started to pool our money for another cab home and found that our resources had been drunk. Fuck, this was going to be a cold wet walk. I just hope the rain has let up some from when we first got here.

As we made our way outside, we found the rain had let up a bit was still pretty steady. Lucky for us we were all fortified thanks to copious amounts of alcohol. Plus, it's the end of the night, who gives a fuck if we get a bit wet?

Heading out into the rain, I link my arms with Edward and Jasper and skip along between them. It's not that cold out, or if it is we aren't feeling it, so we don't bother to rush. Jasper can't stop talking about how much he enjoyed the show tonight. "I'm so glad you guys came with me tonight. I know Alice would have hated every minute of it, although she'd try to hide it. We'll need to do this more often once you're here to stay, Bells." At this Edward's arms tightened on mine and he smiled down at me as Jasper continued on. Oooh, drunk Jasper is a talkative Jasper, and pretty damn fun too. "And you guys are finally together! That's so great! I was kind of worried about feeling like a third wheel tonight, but I didn't at all! So glad that Tanya bitch is out of our lives. Really didn't like her, man."

And at that remark, as if to emphasize his point, Jasper jumped into the puddle Edward and I were trying to avoid, splashing us. Figuring we can't get any more wet, we looked at each other and jumped in with him. This continued the rest of the way home, and by the time we reached the dorm the three of us were dripping, earning us a glare from the security guard on duty. Giggling we made our way onto the elevator and up to Alice's floor. Trying to keep our voices down when we got to her door, we cracked it open to see her asleep at her desk. Closing the door quietly, we backed out into the hall.

"I really don't want to go in there and wake her while I look for dry clothes, but I can't stay in these all night. What the fuck am I going to do now?"

"Don't worry about it. I can lend you some stuff to wear and we can hang out tonight. I'm sure Emmett's with Rose, so it won't be a problem."

"Okay. I'm going to go sneak into Alice's room and put her to bed. Thanks for tonight guys, and, ah, have fun." Giving us one last grin, Jasper was gone, and we turned to head downstairs to Edward's room.

By this point I was starting to shake and the cold was setting in. Ushering me into his room, Edward set about finding me something to wear for the night. Once he tracked down some clean, or clean to Edward, pajama pants and a shirt he left me to get changed while he ran to the washroom and changed also. As he was walking out of the room, I looked up to see him pull his t-shirt over his head and throw it on Emmett's bed. Watching as some of the water from his hair ran down his back I could feel my panties grow damp. After I changed I threw my wet clothes over the hook on the back of the door in hopes they would dry some, and curled up on Edward's bed wrapping myself tightly in a blanket.

When Edward came back into the room my breath caught in my throat. His hair was in total disarray and his face was flushed from the cold. The old undershirt he threw on was a bit tight and worn showing his broad shoulders and defined abs; he didn't have a six-pack, he drank too much for one of those, but he did have just the right amount of definition to make a girl's mouth water. As he walked over to put on some music I couldn't take my eyes off him and thanked my lucky stars yet again that he finally came to his senses with regard to Tanya.

Giving my head a shake to clear it, I smiled up at him as he made his way over to the bed. I moved over as Edward climbed on to give him more room. Stretching out, Edward pulled me over to him and wrapped his arm around me, while I adjusted the blanket to cover both of us.

Finally comfortable, we settled into an easy back and forth, although honestly talking isn't what I'm really interested in at the moment.

After a bit, I shifted out from under Edward's arm and turned to him on my knees. Smiling at his look of confusion, I moved my leg over his so that I was facing him straddling his lap. The confusion that had been there was quickly replaced with lust; at least I was hoping it was lust and not some after effect from our night of drinking. Sliding my hands up his chest I continue on until I'm cupping his face. With one more look into his now dark green eyes, I brought my lips to his and his arms wrapped around me pressing me into him.

As one of Edward's hands slipped under his shirt I was wearing and I felt him harden below me, I lost the control I was trying to maintain. One of my hands found its way into his still damp locks as the other used his shirt to pull him closer to me, while I ground my hips into his. Fuck this, pulling back I brought both hands down to the hem of his shirt and roughly pulled it over his head. Looking down at him I felt a smile form, this is what I've been wanting forever. Taking the opportunity, I began to run my hands over his chest trying to memorize every aspect of him. While my hands are exploring him, Edward's lips following a path down my throat to my collarbone as his hands slowly began to work my shirt up.

Leaning back I lifted my arms so that he could pull his shirt over my head. Instinctively my eyes lower as I feel Edward's gaze on me. Lifting my head with his fingers, Edward lightly kisses me again as his hands begin to gently massage my breasts. Lowering his head, I feel Edward work his way down my neck and chest until he's taken one of my nipples into his mouth. Continuing to play with his hair, Edward begins to tease me until he has me wriggling on top of him.

As much as I'm enjoying his attention, I need to finally see, feel and taste all of him. Earning a groan as I begin to pull away, I can't help but adopt one of his trademark smirks as I look at his pout. He's such a kid sometimes, like I'd go anywhere right now. "Trust me." I whisper as I lick up the edge of his ear, and kiss his pulse point. The shiver that runs thru him tells me I hit one of his sweet spots, I can't wait to explore and find the rest.

"Lift your hips for me, baby. I need to get these off you." And being the good boy he is, he quickly complied. Slowly pulling down his pajama pants, I see the most beautiful sight; one that my daydreams were never able to do justice. Edward, naked and erect, was absolutely breathtaking and I couldn't muffle the moan that came from me as I looked at him.

Forcing my eyes back up to his face I see he's blushing a bit. Oops, guess what I meant to be a quick glance was a bit longer than I realized. "You're amazing. There's just one thing I want to try." And with that I lowered my head and gave him a slow lick before taking his cock in my mouth. Pulling back, I looked back up at him to see his eyes were half closed and his breathing had turned slightly erratic. Taking that as a good sign, I swirled my tongue around his head capturing the pre-cum that had started to leak out.

Taking him back in, I began to slowly bob my head while stroking what wouldn't fit. "Oh fuck, Bella. You have no idea how much I love seeing you like this. Jesus, that feels amazing. Come here, I don't want to come yet and I want to be inside you when I do." With one final swipe of my tongue, I allowed him to pull me back up and to his lips.

As his tongue explored my mouth, he gently laid me back until I was resting on the bed. "Now it's my turn, love." Sitting back on his heels, Edward's hands slowly drifted down my body, stopping briefly to flick at my nipples until they hardened, until he reached the top of his pants. "You know, since these are mine I think I need them back. They really don't work with what I have planned for you."

Hooking his fingers in the waistband, he began to pull them down my legs, groaning as he saw I wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Fuck, Bella. Are you trying to kill me here? No panties? You naughty little girl."

Assuming the most innocent expression possible, "What? They got all wet…from the rain. I didn't think you'd mind." I finished biting my bottom lip.

Growling, Edward grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulders as he lowered his head to my core. With the first pass of his tongue, my eyes rolled back in my head as the muscles in my stomach started to tighten. Gripping my hips with one hands, I felt a finger join his lips, teasing me. As he began to lick and suck at my clit in earnest, first one finger then another slid into me. "Oh god, Edward!" was all I could get out, moaning it over and over as he pumped his fingers faster.

"So wet. All for me. I need… I need to be inside you. Now. Please?"

"Yes! Fuck yes. Get up here." I try not to pull his hair too much, but I want him up here and inside me now.

The feeling of Edward as he finally enters me is indescribable and we both moan at the sensation. As he slowly begins to thrust into me, I wrap my legs around him to anchor him to me. Picking up speed, Edward leans down kissing anywhere he can reach. Digging my heels into his ass, I latch onto his shoulder to muffle my cries as the coil in my stomach begins to tighten. God, no one has ever made me feel like this and I can feel my orgasm building.

"Harder. Faster! Edward, oh god, please faster!" I moan into his shoulder.

"So tight. So good. Almost there. Come with me, Bella." And with that we both exploded, Edward's arms finally giving out on him as he collapsed on me. Although I was being crushed, I couldn't help but try and pull him closer. I've never felt this complete in my life.

Rolling off me, Edward looked at me with something close to awe on his gorgeous face. "My god, you're more beautiful than I ever imagined. You have no idea how long I've thought about this. I was just always so worried that it would ruin our friendship, but having you here right now is amazing. I love you, Bella."

Snuggling into him, I felt the tears start to come. "I love you too, Edward. But let's try and get some sleep. Somehow I think Alice will be down here in a few hours."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: For anyone interested, I wrote an alternate version of chapter 4 for kittenmischief's Mister Hot Bitch contest. It's just a bit of the Bella/Carlisle fun that didn't really work into the story…

fiberkitty... What can I say? Well, you know how much I love you darlin'! Thanks for all your help getting me back into this chapter!

I own nothing, SM has that pleasure... (Although I do have a phone with more than a few pictures of cute Cullen boys…)

* * *

Bella POV

_Last chapter:_

_Snuggling into him, I felt the tears start to come. "I love you too, Edward. But let's try and get some sleep. Somehow I think Alice will be down here in a few hours."_

Fuck I hate being right some days…

Groaning, I reached up trying to grab a cell phone to see what time it was. Ten am. I guess that explains the knocking I can't get away from. Edward seems pretty oblivious, the lucky little shit. Poking him is just making him burrow deeper under the blankets, so I guess that means I'll be the one to find something to throw on and answer the door. And ten bucks says it's my little pixie friend on the other side.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere so answer the damn door. I'm coming in no matter what. I have Emmett's key, don't make me use it." Damn I'm good. Can I win a bet with myself? Although who would ever bet against Alice?

"Fine! Just a minute, I just need to find something first." Something being a shirt, pants, anything that would make me at least slightly presentable, and a bit less naked. "Edward, clean clothes. Where do you keep them?"

I think I just heard a muffled "floor". Damn, shouldn't I be able to relax this morning? Cursing under my breath as I grab his shirt from last night and a pair of boxers to throw on, I swear I see his head peak out from under the blankets. Little shit, I knew no one could sleep thru an Alice wake-up call; I'll have to deal with that later.

Running a hand thru my hair, I made my way over to the door and opened it to see Alice fiddling with the keys in her hands. "Jesus, it's about damn time. And thanks for getting dressed. You two have fun last night? Thanks for the dripping Jazzy you left for me! Next time try to return him in the same condition that you got him." God, how could someone have so much energy this early?

As Alice perched on one of the desk chairs, I settled back into Edward's bed, pulling some blankets over my legs. Still not saying anything, just looking at Alice, she huffed at my petulant attitude. "Don't even start to get bitchy with me, Swan. I could have been down here when I got up at seven. I let you two totally sleep in. Now I want my details. Going by how long it took you to answer the door just now, you had a fun night after you got home; or at least I hope you did and didn't just pass out on each other."

Unable to keep from smiling at my memories of last night, I finally break. "Yes, we had a very good time last night, and I was kind of hoping for a bit more fun this morning. So if you don't mind, maybe I could talk to you in an hour or so? Just let me finish waking up fully and I'll come up and see you okay?"

"Well, okay. And Edward, I know you're awake by now, you keep shaking when you try to hold in your laughter, and just so you know, you do suck for not talking to me; but I get Bella today. I have to get her ready for tonight, so you can play with Jazzy! Okay, I'll let you say goodbye and I'll see you in my room in a bit!" And with that, she was back out the door leaving us alone again.

"You heard her, Cullen. You aren't fooling me, get up." I try to pull the blankets off his head, but he's not giving up that easily. Time for a new strategy. "I'm sorry, Edward. Can I see that pretty little face of yours? I'm bored up here on my own." Still nothing. Damn, he's good. Fuck it, I'm up for the challenge and reach down where I have to assume his cock is, lightly rubbing him thru the layer of blankets. The groan from under the covers tells me I've hit the right spot.

"It's too bad you aren't up yet. I guess I'll just have to head up to Alice's early, and just see you later tonight." I sit back up, starting to get up from the bed. Before my feet can hit the floor, I feel Edward's arms wrap around my waist pulling me back into the bed.

"Not so fast, love. Don't go starting things and then tell me you're running off to Alice." He growls into my back, before starting to kiss up my spine. "You were going to leave me without even saying a proper good morning? That's just wrong after everything that happened yesterday."

Fuck, even just waking up after a night of drinking he's the sexiest, sweetest thing I've even seen! Seriously, who could ever resist him? And now he's mine. Just the thought brought another smile to my lips as I allowed him to pull me back into his embrace.

Rolling over, I try to take in all that is this new Edward. It's by no means the first time I've woken up in his bed, that's nothing new for us; but today feels different, like we've turned some sort of corner, and things will never be the same. I wonder if he feels the change too, but quickly give up on that when I feel his tongue dancing along my bottom lip.

"How soon until you move here? Must say I enjoy waking up with you in my arms." Edward says as we finally break apart.

"Just another couple of months until I'm here for good. Hope you don't get bored of me once I'm around all the time, and the novelty of me has worn off."

"Never." Kiss on my forehead. "Just not possible." Kiss on my nose. "But there is something that I wanted to talk to you about this morning. I kind of forgot something last night, and I'm hoping that you might have, ummm, already had it taken care of on your end."

"Sorry? Not really sure what you're talking about Edward, could you maybe be a bit less cryptic?" Yes, this does kind of make me a bitch, but he's just so cute when he's nervous.

"Last night, I got caught up in everything we were doing and wasn't thinking. It's no defense, but I totally forgot to wrap it before we, well, before we fucked. Please, please tell me you're on the pill."

I have to keep my eyes trained on the blanket around my waist or I know I'm going to crack. "Oh my god! Edward! What the hell? I haven't been on the pill since last year." Getting this out, I finally look up into Edward's shockingly pained face. Oops, okay, I really am a bitch. Fuck, time for a bit of damage control. "But, I am on the shot, so we're good. Don't worry, I wasn't that drunk last night and would have reminded you if it had been a problem."

"Fuck, Swan! You really know how to fuck with a guy! Cruel…"

"Awww, I'm sorry Edward. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" I snuggle into his chest and start kissing up his neck, working my hands into his hair. "But, you have to admit, if this happened to Jazz or Emm, you'd be laughing your ass off at them right now."

"In all honesty, the last thing I want to think about right now is Jazz or Emm in any way, shape, or form. Now, let's get to your sucking back up to me. I mean, apologizing for scaring me." And with that, Edward caught my lips with his and rolled me on top of him.

* * *

We woke up a couple of hours later, and I finally forced myself out of Edward's bed to make my way up to Alice's room and face the pixie's wrath. Sighing as I open the door, I'm surprised to be greeted with a hug rather than the diatribe that I was expecting. Showing up late has always been a huge no-no for Alice, and really she expects no less from the rest of us. Well, except for Edward, that boy's never been on time a day in his life, but somehow it's kind of endearing and we've learned to prepare for it. Our rule of thumb is to always tell him something starts at least a half hour early to have any hope of seeing him on time.

Breaking away, Alice turned back to her desk where she had rows of Dixie cups laid out and was mixing something in a bowl. Sniffing, as I made my way over to her, I couldn't help but ask. "What devilish substance are you concocting, my fair pixie friend? Is that lemon?"

"Yup! Lemon first then I think I have cherry still to mix up. I thought it would be fun to have Jell-O shots tonight before we head out! They're always yummy, plus they don't make a mess if anyone knocks them over. Really, for a tight space, they just make sense. Do you want to hand me the vodka by the door, and then make sure I've cleared out enough space in the frig for them to fit? I've already checked, and the trays from the cafeteria fit fine, but I'm not sure if Jazz moved anything around in there this morning when he was here."

"Nope, everything looks good in there. What do you need me to do?"

"I'm just going to pour out the lemon shots, so if you want to run and fill up my kettle we could get started on the cherry in a minute. I want to make sure they have lots of time to set, there's nothing worse than a crappy Jell-O treat."

The next hour passed in a blur as Alice had me helping her get things ready for tonight. Between mixing up shots, making sure there were snacks and cleaning, my early morning nooky glow was starting to wear off. And dammit if the little pixie wouldn't let me steal even one shot to get myself going again! It's not like she was going to run out, and there's something about lemon yellow Jell-O that just makes me drool…

After we finally had Alice's room and the treats for tonight to her specifications, it was time for Bella's Barbie time to kick into high gear. "Grab your shower things and let's go hop in! We only have a few hours before everyone's supposed to get to my room, so we need to get started! Rose should be back from class and here in an hour. We really don't have much time!"

Seriously? How much work do I need to be deemed acceptable to go out? But knowing Alice, it's pointless to argue, plus this really is the most time I've spent with her since I got here Wednesday night. A small price to pay, plus it makes her so damn happy if I play dress-up and keep the complaining to a minimum.

Making our way back to Alice's after our showers, where I was able to avoid most of her questioning, I mentally prepared myself for the onslaught that I knew was about to begin. But, go figure, Alice surprises me yet again, and doesn't mention Edward until she's rooting in her closet for tonight's outfits.


End file.
